


Cookies

by Inky_pink



Series: After the Lullaby [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_pink/pseuds/Inky_pink
Summary: Beca gets home to Sabine baking a surprise - but then she really does serve up a surprise!





	Cookies

 

 

 

Beca huffed as she stumbled through the front door, shaking snow from her hair and needing to wipe some from her eyes too before she could take off her scarf and coat. She gave a little shiver as the warmth of the house rapidly heated her freezing body, shrugged out of her coat and threw it on one of the wall hooks before moving further into the large, colonial style house she now shared with Sabine. It was a relic of history and beautiful in its age and fashion – she had expected nothing less of Sabine as soon as she’d first seen it. It just seemed to fit her so perfectly. It was all polished wooden floors, thick cosy rugs, elegant design and muted colours; a fresh, clean home. The real clincher was the “music room”, as the blonde had called it. It was the living room at the back of the house, and it ran the length of the foundations. Most of the exterior wall was taken up by French doors – with an expanse of decking outside that lead to an enormous garden – and at one end in the fireplace was a fuel-burning stove. At the other perfectly positioned in the lighting and with a wonderful view through the glass wall, was a large grand piano. Settled in holders at intervals around the walls was a small collection of cellos with their bows, a flute, a guitar and shelves and shelves of books – many of them sheet music, as Sabine’s reading material resided in the modest library (which had dropped Beca’s jaw when she saw it).

  Beca had been astounded at the size and richness of the house, but it turned out Sabine had bought it for a fraction of what it should’ve cost and put a lot of very hard work into fixing it up and making it a home. But, she frequently pointed out to Beca, it hadn’t felt completely like home until her girlfriend had moved in with her. It made the music producer smile shyly every time…and then fold her arms and glare for being made to “act all sappy” as she put it.

  “Sabie, I’m home!” She called through the house, having kicked her boots off at the door. She let herself slide along the floor in her socks, smiling to herself at the childish action but enjoying reliving the feeling as she did so many times in their home. She didn’t hear any response from her girlfriend, so she called again.

  “Sabie?” She cocked her head, listening carefully to see if she could hear the blonde playing one of her many instruments. She strained a little, then did indeed hear some music but it wasn’t Sabine playing anything, it was one of Beca’s own electro playlists from the studio. Frowning to herself a little, she followed the sound to the kitchen, where she was met with the extraordinary sight of her girlfriend dancing and grinding away as she worked, whipping up some sort of baked goods by the looks of it. Her back was to Beca and so the brunette leaned against the doorway, arms folded and one ankle crossed over the other as she observed the enticing movements, enjoying the candid feel of the moment.

  Sabine’s hips were winding deliciously, her whole body reacting to the music in an incredibly seductive way. She was kneading some dough in a bowl; long, skilled fingers pulling the ingredients together deftly, mesmerising Beca with the efficiency of movement. The blonde wore an apron, on which she wiped her hands right after separating off some of the dough. She grabbed a rolling pin and set to work flattening it out and firmly pressing a cutter into the surface several times, flipping the little shapes onto a tray sitting beside her, all the while still dancing to Beca’s playlist. The brunette grinned to herself as she pushed away from the doorframe and crept towards her girlfriend, who was thoroughly distracted. Coming to stand right behind her, she allowed a beat or two to pass before she leaned forward and whispered…

  “Whatcha cooking gorgeous?”

  Sabine yelped and jumped violently, before swinging rapidly around and brandishing the rolling pin. She caught Beca hard across the temple and sent her crumpling to the kitchen floor with a squeak. In an instant, she had dropped the wooden makeshift-baton, her hands flying to her mouth as she gasped and then cried out.

  “Oh meine dear liebling! What on earth were you doing? Are you okay??” She threw herself down beside the groaning Beca, tenderly pulling her into her lap and brushing her hair away to inspect the rapidly growing lump on the side of her head. Beca winced and pulled away.

  “What the hell Sabie??” She demanded, but she managed to laugh a little at the same time. Sabine stared at her incredulously.

 “You find this amusing?” She asked, gaping at the woman in her lap. Beca chuckled ruefully.

  “Well I didn’t expect you to react like that…I thought I was taking you by surprise and instead you surprised me…oww!” She moaned as she prodded her lump. Sabine sighed and pulled Beca tight to her chest, burying her nose in the other woman’s fragrant hair and breathing in deeply. She kissed the top of her head and pulled back.

  “I am so sorry my love, you know I would never ever hurt you on purpose, don’t you?” She pleaded with Beca. The brunette smiled ruefully at the pained expression her girlfriend wore and patted her cheek softly.

  “I know that babe…” She blinked hard a couple of times and breathed heavily through her mouth. “Wow you really got me huh?” She was sounding slightly woozy, causing Sabine to frown.

  “Is everything okay? Do you feel ill Beca?” She asked. She tilted the brunette’s head back and looked into her eyes, checking her pupils. Beca squinted against the light and whined in pain.

  “Sabie, that hurts! Don’t make me look at the light, please…” Sabine noted that she was suddenly going very grey and managed to help Beca to the sink just in time for her to throw up. After filling a glass of water for her girlfriend, she quickly turned off the oven and removed her apron.

  “Come on, we need to get you to the emergency room as soon as we can.”

  Beca tried shaking her head no, but the movement made her gag and she hunched over the sink again just in case. Sabine rolled her eyes at the other woman’s stubbornness, handed her a large mixing bowl and looped one of Beca’s arms over her shoulders to help her to her car. After collecting shoes and a coat for both of them, she pulled her handbag together and practically carried Beca out of the house.

  Once they were seated in the car, Beca looked blurrily at Sabine and nudged the bowl that had been set in her lap. “Whass thiss forr?” She slurred. Sabine gave a concerned frown at the rapid decline, but suddenly Beca gagged again and the blonde shoved the bowl under her face just in time. Once her girlfriend surfaced from her misery, Sabine cocked a wry eyebrow. 

  “The bowl is to save my car interior, liebling. Now hold on, I’m going to get you to the hospital as quickly as I can.”

***

  The emergency room was packed – full of weather-related casualties and Sabine feared they would be left to wait for an inordinate amount of time. She stood at the reception terminal, filling out Beca’s forms while her girlfriend leaned heavily against her, her eyes sliding shut repeatedly while the blonde jostled her again and again to encourage her to stay awake. As she handed the clipboard back to the receptionist, she enquired delicately about the waiting time. She received a stern look in response, which could have rivalled the Kommissar any day, and so she merely raised her eyebrows and hauled Beca to a chair in the waiting area. As they sat and waited, watching the bustle of people around them, Sabine wondered about all the different stories there in front of them. How many lives would be irrevocably changed that day, how many families torn apart, saved, impacted…hospitals didn’t agree with her. She cuddled Beca in closer and kissed her forehead softly. The brunette whimpered, her head and limbs feeling floppy in the blonde’s strong grip. She glanced down and tried to encourage the other woman to open her eyes yet again.

  “Come on sweet, just a little wait. Can you stay awake for me, my mausling? Just a little longer…”

  Beca nodded and, with a great effort, forced her eyes open again to look at her girlfriend. Her pupils were blown wide, the dark blue barely visible, and she smiled goofily at Sabine.

  “Gosshhh you’re prettyyyy…” She drawled, before her eyes drooped shut again. Sabine allowed herself a little smile and shook her head slightly. She’d not had the chance to witness drunk Beca yet, and this seemed to be fairly close. They didn’t have as long to wait as she’d feared, and were soon taken to a little cubicle that held an examination bed, a chair and basic machinery for tracking patient’s vitals. The doctor indicated that Beca should sit on the bed, and Sabine carefully helped her to hoist herself up, where she sat swaying and holding her aching head in her hands. The doctor began to take some vitals and questioned Sabine.

  “So what exactly happened here?” He asked, as he shone his penlight into Beca’s eyes, eliciting a whine from the brunette. She tried to bat his hand away in a vain attempt to make the torture stop. Sabine, her arm still around Beca’s waist to support her, looked incredibly sheepish as she explained.

  “I…may have hit her with a wooden rolling pin?” She winced as she said it. The doctor paused and looked across at her, his brows deeply furrowed.

  “You...did what?”

  “Ohhh s’not what you’re thinkin’ doc!” Beca piped up suddenly, joining their conversation for a brief moment. “I shush…sirree…shhhh…erm whassa word?” She squinted at Sabine, who couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

  “Surprised, masuling.” She looked to the doctor. “Yes, she took me by surprise in the kitchen while I was baking, and by reflex I lashed out. I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Her eyes became watery. “I would never hurt her, _couldn’t_ hurt her on purpose.”

  Beca slung an arm over Sabine’s shoulders and grinned lopsidedly. “She loves me. D’you know that? She looooves meeee…and I love her.” She pinched the blonde’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a playful tweak. The doctor eyed them sceptically, but eventually moved to continue his examination of Beca. Sabine was mortified at the whole situation, but they seemed to be getting through it okay.

  Until…

  “Right, well it looks like quite a serious concussion, based on her symptoms and vomiting. We need to keep her in at least overnight, just to be safe as there’s a possibility she has swelling on her brain. I would cautiously say there’s no serious breaks, but we’ll see how she gets on. So if you’d like to say goodbye now, we can get her settled and-“

  He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Beca was poking him indignantly in the stomach (she thought it was his chest, she was trying her best).

  “Hey! Hey now Mr doctor, let’s get one thing straight here. Sheee-“ Beca slurred the word and swung her arm wildly to indicate her girlfriend, “does not go anywhere!”

  “But-“

  “Not…no…uh…not anywhere! Understand?” Beca demanded, her face now right up in the doctor’s, and a crazy glint in her eye. Sabine supressed a smirk as she moved back to Beca’s side.

  “It seems she’d be in a worse state if I left, doctor.” She said politely, as she smiled innocuously at him. “Surely it will do her more harm than good if I leave now?”

  The doctor hesitated for a second before his face softened. All this time he had seemed quite severe, but now he allowed a small smile to peek through. “Fine, fine.” He relented. “Just don’t tell anyone I allowed it, okay? I get enough trouble in this job as it is.”

  Beca nodded once in satisfaction, before falling back onto her pillow, pulling Sabine onto the bed with her and moving to snuggle her tightly. Sabine threw him a look of gratitude.

  “Thank you doctor.” She offered in a soft voice. He just shrugged it off.

  “Eh, who am I to get in the way of love?” And he walked off, shaking his head at himself, whilst muttering about coffee. Sabine grinned and pulled Beca’s tender head to her chest, waiting for her to settle. The brunette nuzzled into her neck instead, breathing in deeply.

  “Mmmmm!” She hummed. “Cinnamon.” And she looked utterly content. Sabine brushed some hair back behind an ear.

  “I love you, my mausling.” She murmured. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

  “S’okay.” Breathed Beca, slipping into sleep. “Love you too.” There was silence for a moment before she gave a drunken little giggle. “Hey Sabie…you really are a _knock out_!” And she sniggered at the piss-poor joke, while Sabine rolled her eyes.

  They were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the random bits that come from my head...


End file.
